reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasquatch
'Sasquatch '''is a mythical creature confirmed to be in ''Red Dead Redemption. They are most likely to be found in the snowy area around tall trees. If you encounter a sasquatch they will try to run away. They are not aggressive and cannot attack. The sasquatch have brown fur and and looks similar to a gorilla. Sometimes they may be mistaken with a zombie. They are only to be found with the Undead Nightmare pack. Trivia *Sasquatch is present in Undead Nightmare . In the mission The Birth of the Conservation Movement the player is asked by a man wearing the Expert Hunter Outfit to kill 5 sasquatchs around Tall Trees. When the last specimen is found he'll tell a moving story about him being the last of his kind and Marston will stop killing them. *Sasquatch can't be skinned. *In the last cutscene of the stranger mission The Birth of the Conservation Movement you will see that the Sasquatch looks similar to a normal man, just with more hair. You will also learn they are able to talk, cry, and doesn't, like Marston claims - eat babies. *The Sasquatch are surprising easy to kill as they can be killed with a light shot in the back while running away. *The running of the sasquatch looks like a speeded up walk of someone who has been shot in the leg. *Sasquatch has been speculated to be in several of Rockstar's games, such as GTA: San Andreas, but has not officially been in any games. *On the left side of Sasquatch shown in the picture is a white like item or landmark, possibly marking a certain spawn point where Sasquatch can be found. *In the TV commercial for Undead Nightmare a creature that looks like Sasquatch can be seen. The creature can be seen in this video. Pause the video at 0:21. *In the Undead Nightmare official trailer, you see a old man wearing something that looks like the Expert Hunter Outfit. In game info tells us that he is hunting for sasquatches because they supposedly eat babies. *In the Undead Nightmare trailer it is revealed that it is not actually called Bigfoot in Undead Nightmare, but actually its more traditional name: Sasquatch. *From the Undead Nightmare Trailer we can see that Sasquatch's location is in the snowy area of Tall Trees. *There is a trophy for killing a Sasquatch called "Six Years In The Making", a reference to the rumours of Big Foot in GTA: San Andreas which was released in 2004. *It is possible that Sasquatch may be involved in the curing of the Zombie Plague during the course of the Undead Nightmare content. *At the end of one of the trailers we can hear someone (or something) scream "Make it stop!" This turned out to be the final Sasquatch, who wanted Marston to end his life, because he was the only one of his kind, becuase of Marstons actions during The Birth of the Conservation Movement. *If a Sasquatch sees Marston it will run away. *Even though it is large in size it is possible to Lasso the Sasquatch and drag it around on your Horse * Sasquatch4.jpg Sasquatch3.jpg Sasquatch2.jpg Category:Animals Category:Redemption Animals Category:Redemption DLC Category:Animals Category:Undead Nightmare Category:Legendary Animal Category:Red Dead Redemption